Demigod love
by LilMungus
Summary: Just a story about a boy and a girl. and satyrs. and gods. and...okay, just a story about a crapload of stuff. Possible fluff later.


**Well, I reread the Percy Jackson series and decided to try doing a Percy x Annabeth fanfic. So, here goes something! **

**P.S.**** while writing this I realized I don't know where Annabeth lives, If she's living with her dad, or if she's a year-rounder at camp, so for the duration of this, she'll be a year-rounder. ok, here goes something.**

* * *

Percy and Annabeth sat on the Dock, having just emerged from their underwater kiss. All the people who had thrown us in the lake were back at the campfire, which I assumed would be at an all-time high.

I glanced sideways at Annabeth, seeing her gazing out over the lake. she turned to me and just said: "You have a dopey smile on your face, you know that?" She leans over and puts an arm around me, stroking my cheek. It reminded me of my mom. "So...was that a one-time thing, or..." I trailed off. Annabeth

sighed. "I have feelings for you Percy, I really do." She stopped, thinking for a moment. "I know it's been kind of weird lately, with Luke and everything happening, but I...I really hope we can have some kind of relationship." I turned to look into her beautiful grey eyes.

"Well, I have feelings for you too. I'm probably going to be a year-rounder, so I'll be able to see you every day." she leaned up against me, her head resting on my shoulder. "Mmm," she grunted drowsily. "Come on, you can't sleep here, get up," I said, pulling her up. "we walked back to her cabin, and I gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

I decided to go for a quick stroll before going to bed(One of the benefits of being alone in a cabin, I could call lights out whenever I wanted to), walking over to a bench made out of a log. It had a laurel tree on the end with the words of _In memory of Leneus, a wise advisor. _I remembered who Leneus was, although

it took me a while to translate the description, as the words kept running off the tree trunk. But my thoughts quickly turned to Annabeth. we had kissed! more than once! I felt myself grinning even thinking about it. When we were kissing underwater that night, I had felt the best I had ever in my whole life. It made me

feel better than whenever I ate ambrosia. Plus, Annabeth would never burn me to a crisp. I hope. Everything about her was perfect. those stormy grey eyes, her beautiful blond hair everything. I started thinking of our underwater kiss again and sighed. was this really happening? Annabeth, the girl who I had grown to

fall for, was felling the same way about me. Thinking of a phrase I had heard One of the Stoll brothers say, I realized it was perfect for my situation. "Dopamine is rushing through my little brain" I quietly said. I leaned back and closed my eyes, picturing Annabeth as if I would never see her again. I could picture Charles

Beckendorf lumber over, sit down and say "Good job man. You'll make her happy." but of course, If he was magically back alive, or a ghost, the first thing he would do was see his buddies in Hephaestus cabin. Then I realized I was falling asleep, and groggily opened my eyes. rubbing them, I told myself to get up.

Feeling the exhaustion, I sauntered back to cabin 3 and plopped down in my bed. I drifted off, into a dream filled slumber. In the dream, I was on the beach in Montauk, with Annabeth sitting next to me. suddenly,

A woman appeared out of nowhere and punched me, sending me flying a few feet, then I landed on a sand dune. He stepped up to Annabeth, who didn't seem to notice him. She took out a knife, then impaled her with a dagger. I screamed, but nothing came out. I tried to stand up, but an unseen force stopped me. The woman rose and morphed

into Athena, standing tall over Annabeth, who was writhing on the ground. She lay on the ground, blood soaking her orange camp half-blood shirt. She stood over Annabeth saying that she had put up with too much and that she deserved to be struck down for loving the son of Posidien. She looked at me, face screwed up in pain and fear and

said "Percy". "Wake up" I tried to answer, but my voice wouldn't leave my mouth. _Wake up? _I thought. _What does she mean? _ Then I woke wasn't the most pleasant wake up I ever had. Did I awake with a yell, drenched in my own sweat, and was that tears on my cheeks?

at least no-one was here to see me like this- "Hey, Seaweed brain" _Shit. _I thought. "Uh...Morning?" I sat up in bed. Annabeth was sitting on the

bed beside me, a worried look on her face. "Are you okay? You were screaming and crying, like something really bad was happening. Bad dream" she stood up. "Gods, you don't know the half of it," I said. "Now get out, I gotta change. she walked out the door, then ran to catch up to someone. Swinging my legs out of

bed, I slipped off the sheets and fell onto the floor. "Mother-" but I didn't finish, as I smashed my face on the bunk left to me. _Great way to start the day. _I put on a Camp Half-Blood shirt and some jeans. As I walked down to the dining hall, Annabeth joined me. "So...what was your dream about?" I could tell she was genuinely worried, but for some reason, I didn't want to tell her about my dream.

"mm. Just a bad dream." I mumbled. "Seemed a lot worse than that to me. You sure you're alright?" "Yeah!" I said, a little too harsh and a little too loud. A couple walking near us looked over. "Woah, okay. I'll just stop asking," she said, surprised by my tone. We walked in silence for a few seconds, until Annabeth said, more quietly "last night was nice." "Yeah." was all I said. I took her hand, and we

continued walking while holding hands. Travis Stoll, who was visiting from college and currently trying to pickpocket some girl, saw them holding hands and flashed Percy a Grin and a nod. It was nice to have Travis visiting. After breakfast, it was announced that

it would be a regular activity day. I spent my day doing archery, rock climbing, and sword training. I got deja vu as I taught the younger campers how to disarm an opponent, just like Luke did during my first lesson. When the sky darkened and it was time for dinner, I couldn't believe how fast the day went by. As we lined

up to scrape our offerings to the gods I thought about what to ask for. On my turn, I scraped some carrots into the fire and said inside my mind, "_please help me and Annabeth have a good relationship" _I sat back down at my table and started eating. I had a healthy portion of brisket, carrots, and potatoes. I grabbed

my glass and said "Blue cherry coke" my glass filled with a bubbly blue liquid. then I realized I had never tried asking for _ice. _So I said, "With ice". Just like that, a couple of ice cubes materialized out of thin air and plopped into my drink. Sipping it, I turned to look at the Athena table. there was Annabeth, chatting with

the older girls in her group. She saw me looking at her and smiled. "_Seaweed brain" _she mouthed, making me smile. "_Wise girl_" I mouthed back, causing her to smile even more. Then she turned back to her friends and began talking again. For dessert, there was ice cream. The bowl was similar to the glass we had for

drinks. You would say the type of ice cream you wanted and there you go. I saw some pretty weird requests like melted ice cream, bacon ice cream, and hot ice cream. I thought for a minute and said "Blue peanut butter ice cream" I stuck a spoon into it and brought it to my mouth. It was the perfect level of sweetness.

the flavor was amazing as if I was eating a jar of the worlds best peanut butter. However, my happy little ice-cream-fest was interrupted by a satyr with grey wooly legs running toward the dining pavilion, screaming "New camper! New camper!" _so? _I thought. usually, we were just told about a new camper over

dinner, not via screaming satyr. "What's wrong, Bracken?" asked Chiron who was sitting beside a very bored Mr. D. "There's a new camper, but...he's getting... violent!" Chiron reacted as if this happened every day. "Senior campers, if you could go help, that would be much appreciated." I got up. This had never

happened before, and I was worried as to how the person would be acting. The satyr, Bracken was coming with us, and I asked him about the new person. "He's a boy, about 6'1 and your age." _my age. _He had survived out of camp much longer than I had. when we got to half-blood hill, Clarisse was there, And the two

seemed to be having a standoff. The boy was brandishing a pistol that had been used during world war two. The boy himself was big. He wasn't just tall, he was thick. He had dark skin, black hair cut short with a T-shirt that said "Blu" on it and khaki shorts He looked like he could take me even without the pistol.

"Woah, calm down there buddy" I heard Annabeth say. The guy glanced at her and said "SHUT UP! One of you are going to tell me what the hell is happening, or I'll start shooting." His face was red as if he had run very hard to get here. "This guy"-he pointed at bracken-"pulled me off the street and told me my life was

in danger." Annabeth stepped towards him, hands raised. "Calm down. you can sit down have a drink and we'll talk. I'm Annabeth. What's your name?" The boy relaxed a bit. "I'm Warren D'atri, from the first nations people in Canada. I started to get attacked by these...things. I couldn't fight them until I stole a sword

from them. I melted the sword into bullets, and I've killed about forty more of them since." Annabeth had inched closer during the story. "You're in a safe place now she stepped closer and lay a hand on his shoulder. "Get your hand off me!" he pushed Annabeth and she slipped, hitting her head on a rock. She was

unconscious. I felt an anger unlike I'd ever experienced. "What the fuck did you do?" I said in a low voice. I was shaking with rage. It terrified me that I could be this angry. Even my breathing felt angry. I took riptide out of my pocket. As I uncapped it, Warrens eyes grew wide. "If you know whats good for you, you will

follow someone to the big house, get things explained to you." He nodded. I flipped him off and walked over to Annabeth.

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter. I'm releasing this one on its own for now but I usually like to have my stories pre-written. so be prepared for a bit of a wait for chapter 2. also, please review, because it really helps. thanks.**


End file.
